


Work for the Day

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [8]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Much and Guy find some work





	Work for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Prompts 'Tree, Pool, Wager'

Much and Guy had been walking for a couple of hours when they heard voices in the distance.

They stopped to listen. “They sound like labourers,” Much said. “We could see if they’ll take us on for the day.”

Guy nodded. “We’ve got nothing to lose,” he said.

As they got closer Much called out to the man who appeared to be the foreman, “Could you use a couple of extra men for the day?”

“We’ve got all the help we need,” the foreman replied.

There was a fair amount of muttering behind him, and then one of the workmen said, “If you want this job done before nightfall you’d be better off taking on a couple of extra men. You can pay for it; it just means you’ll have to take a cut in your profit.”

The foreman grunted. “Very well then, I’ll take you,” he pointed his finger at Much before looking disdainfully at Guy, “He doesn’t look like he’s ever done a proper day’s work in his life.”

“It’s both of us, or no-one,” Much replied.

The foreman sneered. “I tell you what,” he said. “I’ll have a wager with you. If his work is up to standard I’ll give you both supper as well.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Neither of you get paid.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“We’ll make sure of that,” one of the other workmen said.

“In which case,” Much said, “I agree.”

Guy and Much followed the rest of the workmen up the hill to where a number of trees had come down over the winter. The wood needed chopping up and stacking to dry. There were already stacks of drying wood, which the labourers had created earlier in the week. These would need to be dragged down the hill and taken for storage at the manor house to be used as firewood.

The men worked in two teams, and the foreman split Guy and Much up. It was clear he had no intention of letting Much help Guy in any way. The work was hard and everyone was relieved when the foreman called for a break. The men opened their packs and took out crusts of hard bread to eat. Much also opened his pack, took out the bread and broke it in two, passing half over to Guy. They sat together, leaning against one of the trees, whilst they ate.

The men weren’t allowed to rest for long before the foreman ordered them to continue working. The sun was just starting to go down when the foreman declared himself satisfied with the day’s work. The men then paired up, ready to take the dry wood back down. Much and Guy went together, but the foreman split one of the other pairs up, ignoring their protests, and told one of them to go with Much and the other with Guy. The two labourers pulled a face behind the foreman’s back and promptly switched over. The foreman didn’t notice until they were half way down the hill, by which time it was too late for him to do anything.

As they walked, Much’s partner said, “We’ll be back up there again next week. If you hang around you can come with us.”

Much looked back up the hill. “We’ll be moving on tomorrow morning. We’ll find work elsewhere as we go.”

Once back at the manor house the men lined up to be paid, Much and Guy joining the back of the queue. Much wasn’t entirely convinced they would get paid, but the foreman merely glared at them and handed out a few coppers each.

The men departed to their own cottages and Much and Guy walked down to the nearby pool. They sat down and looked across at the island in middle, watching as the ducks settled for the night.

“Thank you for taking on the wager,” Guy said. “I’d have understood if you’d taken the work on your own.”

“Why should I?” Much asked. “I’ve seen how hard you work. A couple of times I caught the foreman looking impressed with how you were chopping up the timber.”

“I learnt a lot when we were snowed in and working in that hamlet.” Guy said.

They heard someone calling out to them and looked up, to see one of the labourers waving to them.

“Supper’s ready,” he shouted. “But if you don’t come now, someone will eat it for you!”

Much laughed. “We’re coming,” he shouted back. Turning to Guy he said, “I was just grateful we were paid. I didn’t think he’d actually give us supper as well.”

“I’m not complaining,” Guy replied. And leaving the pool behind he ran with Much to where the food was being served.

**Author's Note:**

> The photos were taken at Berrington Hall, Leominster, Herefordshire.


End file.
